


Rice Balls and Readiness

by BeyondStars



Series: Orange, Violet, Indigo: Continuations [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Who doesn't love cooking lessons with Yoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStars/pseuds/BeyondStars
Summary: Yoon teaches a curious Milla how to cook.





	Rice Balls and Readiness

Yoon enjoyed his routine of prepping for meals, for it gave him some individual thinking time. It allowed him to quietly reflect on what had happened that day, a short moment of peace in what was usually a whirlwind of chaos. He loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes they were so _noisy_.

The others were given their jobs for the evening as they set up camp, and he would start laying out utensils and his chosen ingredients for that particular night. Once the firewood was brought to him, Yoon would light the campfire and start boiling some water. He was _just_ about to start cutting up the herbs he had selected from his bag when he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Moving nothing but his eyes he looked up, and straight ahead of him he saw the source of his sudden discomfort; Milla was watching him from the shade of a tree roughly ten paces from where Yoon himself was currently sitting.

"If you're waiting to see if there's anything for you to steal, you're wasting your time. Unless you want food poisoning, that is."

Milla grinned her toothy grin and wandered over to Yoon before plopping herself down beside him. "Nah, I wouldn't do that. I'm not Zeno." She smirked. "If I was gonna steal something I'd have done it already. You'd never even notice."

Yoon folded his arms, his knife still in his right hand. “Oh really? Try me sometime. I’m pretty observant, you know.”

“No thanks, I value my food privileges too much to risk losing them.”

“Good call.” Silence falls over the pair as Yoon goes back to bending over his herbs, cutting them for about ten seconds before stopping again and sitting up to look at Milla, who is still watching him. He said nothing, instead raising a brow in question at her.

Milla blinked at him before realisation sparked in her eyes and she looked away, a nervous laugh escaping her as she scratched the back of her head. "Oh, um, sorry. I like watching people cook, I used to do it back in my village, too." Yoon still looked unconvinced, so she continued to scramble for an explanation. "We, uh, we used to get everything made for us, so we never learned how to cook. Well, _I_ never learned how to, and Tora is blind so she couldn't even if she wanted to. Plus, the cooks thought I'd hurt myself or something, so y'know, I was never allowed to help, and um..." Milla had started to ramble so much she was mumbling, and Yoon just watched as she tried hopelessly to climb out of the hole she continued to dig for herself.

“Hey, calm down! It’s alright!” Yoon had set down his knife and grabbed her wrists to stop her flailing around so much, only letting go once she had relaxed a bit. Sighing, he reached for his knife again and turned back to the piece of cloth the herbs had been sitting on, which had almost been sent flying when he’d shot forward to grab Milla. “Well, if you want to you can help me out, I guess.”

Milla’s entire face lit up at the offer, her fangs showing as she smiled. “Really? You’ll let me help?”

"Of course! You could’ve just asked me, you know. I wouldn't have told you no."

"Usually when people ask if you want any help you tell them you're fine. I didn't want to be in your way or anything."

Yoon gave a small laugh. "That's because when help is offered to me there's usually an ulterior motive, this is different. Here, you can start by shaping this rice into balls for me." Reaching to his left he pulled over several packages of rice wrapped in cloth and handed them to Milla, who still looked shocked yet happy that she was allowed to help. Yoon smiled to himself as he watched her unwrap each one carefully. _She’s really eager to learn, huh?_

"They're gonna be kinda bland on their own though. Do you put any seasoning on them or anything?" Milla asked, looking at Yoon with eyes full of genuine curiosity.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yoon replied, "Oh right, yeah. I usually add a tiny bit of salt, and by tiny, I mean _tiny_ because salt is expensive and we don't have much of it..."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the camp, Yona was watching the two at the fire. "I didn't think Yoon liked it when people interrupted him while he's cooking, but I guess I was wrong,” she giggled.

Tora, who was beside Yona, shrugged as she listened to Yoon instruct her sister about gutting the fish that Kija and Shin-ah had brought back from the nearby river. “He probably appreciates that she actually wants to learn. By the sounds of it the rest of you can be troublesome." The comment roused a nervous laugh from Yona.

   
When dinner time finally arrived and everyone took their places around the fire, Milla was proudly handing out portions to them, eager for them to try something that she had helped make.

Once Hak was handed his bowl, he looked up at Milla from his seat on a log he had dragged over, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Just so you know, if this tastes horrible you’ve gotta give me your portion the next time Yoon makes something. It’s only fair.” Milla stuck her tongue out at him as she turned on her heel and half stomped back to the cooking pot to get her own dinner.

“Don’t forget, Hak dear, you’d have to share said portion with the rest of us. It’s only fair~.” Hak looked down to his right where Jae-ha had seated himself on the floor, giving Hak a lop-sided grin as he narrowly dodged a boot to the face.

“Don’t copy me, Droopy Eyes. Besides, if you want to be stabbed with a chopstick then be my guest. I won’t stop you.”

"Be quiet, you rare beasts! Eat before it gets cold." Hak and Jae-ha continued to bicker in low voices while Yoon made up his own portion. Holding up a rice ball, he examined it briefly before taking a bite and nodding to himself.

_Not bad, I'll make a cook out of her yet._


End file.
